Some imaging devices capable of printing images upon paper and/or other media use an ink provided via one or more individual ink cartridges (IICs) coupled to, for example, a printhead assembly. In some examples, before such imaging devices can function properly the printhead assembly must be primed by evacuating air from the printhead assembly and drawing ink therein.